


The Nanny

by promisesofhappiness



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Steve, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nanny Bucky, Older Steve, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/promisesofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a daughter. And Bucky is her nanny. There's sexual tension and too much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a happy AU where everyone is silly and there's Steve spoiling Bucky rotten and them raising a kid together. All mistakes are mine.

The phone rang, the shrill noise filling the empty office. Steve took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, eyeing the device warily. It was probably Tony again, calling to complain about the workload he'd had to put on Pepper's shoulders. He sighed once more and picked it up.

"Hello" he said, cringing when Tony's whining filled his ear. He let the man rumble on for quite some time, only noting the complaints about Steve missing from the office right when Tony (Pepper) needed him to sign some very important papers. Steve bit his lips, trying to refrain from telling him that fax did exist, _thank you very much_. It was his fault Pepper was late, he knew, but Sarah was down with the flu and he couldn't leave his daughter alone. Natasha was taking care of the paperwork in the office and sent the papers that needed signing to him.

"Tony, Tony, I know, ok, I know this is inconvenient, and _I am sorry_ , but you know I can't leave Sarah alone. She is still recovering, and anything could happen. I don't know what to do, ok?"

Tony must have noted the exasperation in his voice, because he stopped for a moment, making a sympathetic sound. Even Tony loved his goddaughter too much to suggest leaving her alone. Plus, the office was not an environment suitable for a four year old with the tendency to wonder around and tinker with everything. Tony's influence was huge on her, Steve sweared.

A sign from the phone interrupted his thoughts.

"You need to get her a nanny, Steve. I love her, I really do and you know her, even if she's your daughter, but you need to be in the office."

Steve couldn't hold the cringe back. Every attempt to get Sarah a nanny had ended somewhat...disastrous. The little menace had managed to lock up the first and demand that she went home, because, "Daddy, she won't play with me. She always makes me study". She had even used her huge blue eyes, identical to her father's, on him. So, naturally, he had obliged. Similar fate had found the next three until Steve had abandoned all hopes and pleaded with Natasha to occupy her while he signed the papers.

“You know that's not gonna end up good”

Tony snorted.

“Really? Could have fooled the best of us. That's me, in case you were wondering. But I heard a friend of Natasha's, a young little thing, is looking for a job. And if Natasha trusts him with Sar, we do,too, right? Right. So talk to her and be here tomorrow”

And then he hung up. Steve stared at the phone in amazement and put it down. Well, he was right. It was time for Sar to get a new nanny. How bad could it be, if Natasha recommended this person? Steve took a deep breath and dialled Natasha's number.

" _Here goes nothing_ " he thought

* * *

Bucky stared at the building, trying to keep the bile in his stomach from rising. God, he knew Natasha's boss came from money, he was probably a multi-billionaire, but this was too much. The building was all smooth glass, towering above the park. He had read in a magazine ( Clint's, not his!) that one apartment in this building cost more than eight million. Even Leonard DiCaprio had an apartment here, for pity sake.

 

He stepped out of his beat up Chevrolet and stepped in the foyer, trying, and failing, not to ogle at the pure wealth of the place. Crystal chandeliers, gleaming floors and golden railings. It was much more than he, an orphan from Brooklyn Heights, was used to. He went to the reception.

"Um, good morning?" he tried, hesitantly eyeing the woman behind the booth. She took a glance at him, arrogantly raising her sculpted eyebrow. She probably deemed him inferior. It made his blood boil in fury. He stood straighter and smirked.

“I am looking for mister Steve Rogers” he said, raising his own eyebrow.

“Floor 82” she said, and he made his way to the elevator. 82 she said.

“I didn't know mister Rogers hired prostitutes now” he heard her voice follow, just a smigde of jealousy apparent.

“Honey, if he needed one, he would have called you” he sassed, not even deeming her worthy enough to turn around. Hearing her enraged gasp, he smirked before turning around to press the correct button. He smirked at her right while the doors closed, daring a wink. Posh or not, her ugly mug held nothing against him.

* * *

He had heard Steve Rogers was relatively young and good looking, but this was preposterous. He had expected a middle aged man, gray at the temples or balding, like Coulson ( no Clint, I will not call him Phil until the image of his white ass fades from my mind, which is, um, _never_ ). By no means was he expecting the blond Adonis that greated him as soon as the door opened. Bucky gulped and stuck his (hopefully not sweaty) hand out, intoducing himself.

“James Buchanan Barnes, call me Bucky” and kill me right now. Or fuck me. _Kill me_.

Steve had just smiled and nodded, clutching his hand in his own enormous one. He then showed Bucky around the house, his room, and introduced him to his ward, Sarah. She was an adorable little thing, all blond hair and blue eyes. Just like her father. _Mind off the gutter, Barnes_. Stop flirting with your employer. Even if he looks like Apollo reincarnated.

Then Steve greeted them and run out of the house, probably late for work. Bucky smirked down to Sarah.

“Party time” he said, rubbing his hands, pleased at her surprised laughter.

* * *

Steve gulped and clutched the wheel tighter, trying to focus on the road. Natasha had told him Bucky was fit, naughty gleam in her eyes, but this didn't fucking cut it. He was lithe and pretty,too pretty, all huge bluish grey eyes and plush red lips. He was polite, but naughty, winking at Sarah behind his back. It was obvious the little girl had taken a like to him, which was an amazing feat. Steve would like Bucky to stay, see him every day.

“ _Maybe do something more”_ his mind supplied, but he pushed the thoughts back. Bucky was young and good looking, he wouldn't want to limit himself to the likes of Steve.

He drove on, trying not to think of the man that would become a daily fixture in his life.

 


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension. That's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue was too short. So this is a girft chapter. Don't get used to it.

Laughter woke him up and he couldn't help but smile at the noise coming from the kitchen. Sarah had probably managed to rope Bucky into making her his amazing chocolate chip pancakes, so she had taken the liberty to wake him up at the crack of dawn to fulfill his promise. She had taken after her mother in this aspect.

Bucky had been with them for little over a month and things were going surprisingly well. Sarah had taken an immediate like to him, which had involved to her being attached at the man's hip whenever she didn't trail after her father. As for Bucky, he took  delight in spending time with the little menace, coming up the most peculiar and fun games to play. The house filled with the sound of their laughter every afternoon, although Bucky did try to shush Sarah out, in case they disturbed Steve's work. It was adorable, really.

Steve smiled again, hearing the door to his bedroom open quietly, followed by the pad of small feet on the carpet. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep some more, hidding the smile into the pillows.

“Come on, Bucky, we need to wake him up, or the pancakes are gonna go cold”

_Laughter_

“What are you waiting for, then?” Bucky whispered from the doorway. Sarah pouted at him.

“I can't wake him up! He might go to work, and then we _can't_ go to the park all together”

It made Steve's chest ache. He knew he'd been busy these past few weeks, but he didn't think Sarah had missed him this much. He internally vowed to spend more time with his daughter.

“He's not gonna go to work, pumpkin. Just shake him gently”

Steve tried to hide another smile at the endearment. Bucky did love Sarah, that much was obvious.

Small fingers touched his shoulder and shook it, lightly.

“Daddy? Daddy, it's time to get up” Sarah hesitantly whispered. Steve remained motionless for a moment, then pounced. He grabbed Sarah by her hands and tagged her in the bed, running his fingers across her sides, delighted in the joyous laughter that spilled from her lips. They both stilled when they heard Bucky laugh from the door.

“Daddy, you _know_ what that means, right” Sarah stage whispered, widening her eyes for added effect. Steve nodded and sneakily placed his foot on the floor.

“On the count of three” he said.

“ **THREEEE**!” they both yelled and run at Bucky, catching him by surprise. They pulled his to the bed and took turns in tickling him, deaf to his pleas for mercy.

“The-haha God no- pancakes” he tried, and it made Sarah stop and make a run for the kitchen, a war cry on her lips. They both stared after her, too fond to talk. Until they realised their positions. Steve was between Bucky's spread legs, his hands on warm, firm thighs.

Bucky swallowed heavily and stared at Steve's lips, biting on his own. Almost there, come on...

“I need to, um, go in there” Bucky whispered, eyes heavy lidded. “In case she...” he trailed off, legs tightening around Steve's waist. Screw Natasha and her advice, he was gonna kiss Bucky right now.

They got closer, close enough for Steve to feel Bucky's sweet breath on his cheek. A little bit more.

“Daddy? Bucky? Pancakes!” Sarah yelled from the kitchen, making them both jump apart. Bucky stood and run a hand through his hair before gesturing towards the kitchen and making a run for it. Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes. Talk about cockblocking.

* * *

The day was sunny and surprisingly warm for this late in September, not that anyone complained. Bucky tilted his face to the sun, soaking up the warmth. It was nice, yes.

“Bucky, Bucky look!” Sarah yelled, drawing his attention. She was in her father's arms while he spinned her around, her long blond hair flying around. She squeeled in delight and laughted, prompting Steve to follow suit. God, the man had an amazing laughter.

Thinking about Steve made him think of that morning and how close he had been to kissing those pink lips. The smell, the sight of Steve warm and cuddly in his bed, being in his bed, in his arms, had drove Bucky almost wild. He wanted him badly, and he had almost gotten just a small taste of what he craved for. But then Sarah yell and everything come crushing down.

''Penny for your thoughts?”

Bucky jumped and stared at Steve. The blond had lead his daughter to the playground and came back to sit beside Bucky on the blanket they had brought from home. Bucky blushed at being caught unaware.

“Only a penny?” he asked coyly, biting his lower lip. Steve's eyes followed the motion. The man smiled and winked at him, biting into an apple. The conversation dropped there and the two men sat there, two aware of their proximity. Soon, Sarah approached them, dirtied up and loose limbed.

“ Can we go home now, please?” she asked, snuggling into her father's arms. They painted an adorable picture.

“Tired already?” Steve asked, earning him a nod. She had been running around for the better part of three hours, it was only natural she were. They got up, gathered their stuff and made their way back home. Entering the foyer, Bucky didn't miss smirking to the secretary-whatever she was- behind the reception. _Prostitute my ass_ , he thought.

They took the elevator to their floor, Sarah already asleep. She looked unbearably cute in her pigtails, pink cheeks and slightly open mouth.

“Here, hold her for a sec, so I can get my keys”

Bucky took her from Steve, trying to ignore the way their hands brushed. This was getting out of hand.

As soon as they were inside, Bucky made his way to Sarah's room, placing her in her bed and covering her in a light blanket. Then, he went in the living room. Steve was stretch over the sofa, staring his way.

“She's out like a light” Bucky said, making his way to the kitchen “ Doubt she'll be up for lunch”

A pair of strong hands at his waist stopped him. Surprised, he turned around to ask what was wrong. But his lips were occupied by Steve's own as the man lazily kissed him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. This is up too late. :/ I am a huge bum, i know, and i will try to update the story sooner next time. Enjoy the smut.

For some moments Bucky stayed frozen on the spot, trying to take it what was happening. Steve was in front of him, kissing him. He sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his arms around Steve's neck. Right.

They kissed for some moments, lips meeting in a soft and leisurely pace. The blond's lips were soft on his own, coaxing and playful. The man's scent surrounded Bucky, musky but discreet. It was heady and arousing and not enough.

Steve's arms wrapped around his waist, hands sneakily finding themselves underneath Bucky's sweater. Clever fingers stroked at the soft skin just under the waistband of his boxers, making Bucky moan into Steve's lips, tugging him closer. But unfortunately, those fingers just followed the line of his waist up to his lower back, while the older man's lips left his own to lay soft, butterfly kisses to the line of his jaw. Although slightly disappointed, Bucky obediently raised his head to allow better access.

“I've wanted to do this since the first time I show you” Steve whispered on his skin. Bucky sighed and nodded, not trysting his voice not to betray his arousal. He whimpered when Steve stepped back. Bucky swallowed and met his eyes. They were almost black with arousal and lust. It made him shiver and think of the endless possibilities.

“But I want to do this right” Steve said, and it took Bucky's muddled mind some moments to process it.

“What do you mean?” he asked, internally wincing at his rough voice. But damn if he wasn't aroused.

“Let me take you out. Treat you like you deserve''

There was no way Bucky could refuse this offer, especially while Steve looked at him like this. Like he was something to treasure but also something he wanted to devour. So he nodded once more, biting his lip. Steve smiled and tugged him into a hug, kissing his temple.

“ Get some rest. We are going out in the afternoon” he said, before walking away and into his bedroom. Bucky stood in the empty living room, looking around. What was he supposed to wear?

* * *

It turned out, he didn't have to worry about finding something suitable to wear, because Steve chose to take him shopping. The pair had trusted Sarah under Pepper's watchful eye and took off to the market. Steve refused to tell Bucky were they were going, only telling him they would have to make a few stops along the way.

Those stops were in some ridiculously expensive stores, such as Burberry and Saint Laurent, where Bucky miraculously acquired a new wardrobe made of silken shirts, tight jeans and shiny leather jackets. Steve had sneakily added a pair of leather pants to the pile, ignoring Bucky's protests. Bucky tried to refuse the gifts in the beginning, only to lose hope and graciously accept them. It wasn't that he didn't like them, hell no. Clint was going to flip his shit seeing them. It was just that he didn't feel worth of Steve spending so much money on him. When he said so, the man had rolled his eyes real hard and smacked a hard and promising kiss on Bucky's lips, saying something about him being the judge of that. And so Bucky continued trying soft sweaters with a bounce on his step.

On the last shop, Steve made Bucky wear a simple white t shirt and a soft leather jacket. He kissed him again, a lingering kiss, before leading him to the car. They went in a nice pub close to the apartment. It had soft music and a homey atmosphere. This, coupled with a couple beers, loosened Bucky's tongue and made it easier to talk to Steve without blushing. This kind of behavior was unusual for Bucky, a man of no inhibitions. His mother used to say he never blushed, even as a little kid. But Steve was special.

So they talked and shared soft kisses, up until the owner came up to tell them he had to close for the night. Steve apologized and paid up, taking Bucky's hand and leading him to the car.

“Wait, wait, so you mean to tell me you were five feet as a kid? Really?” Bucky giggled, clutching at Steve's hand. The older man laughed.

“Well not exactly five feet. I was... slight. And had a whole list of health issues.”

“So, about hundred pounds soaking wet and a firecracker. Why Steve, didn't thought you had it in you”

It earned him a raised eyebrow.

“You didn't thought I had it in me?” Steve said playfully, crowding Bucky in the side of his car. Bucky gulped and shrugged, staring Steve under his lashes.

“You are just so... proper and straightforward. It doesn't seem like you were a naughty kid, you kno' what I mean?”

“I'll show you naughty” Steve growled and dove for Bucky's neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin. It made Bucky moan loudly, but the parking lot was empty and he really didn't care, because Steve's hand was around his cock. Bucky whimpered and tugged Steve down, sucking on his tongue to muffle the groans that rose from the depths of his throat. Damn, Steve's fingers were sinful. And he didn't want to start on that skillful tongue mapping the plains of his mouth. It took a sharp twist of Steve's wrist and Bucky was coming in his jeans with a sigh of Steve's name. He slumped boneless against the car for a moment, before dropping on his knees.

“ Bucky wait, you don't _ohh_...”

Steve was already painfully hard and leaking, the head of his cock an angry red. He felt heavy on Bucky's tongue, filling up his mouth and reaching down. Still woozy he couldn't find the strength and the expertise to swallow him down, so he used his finger. Some rough sucks and twists and Steve was coming down his throat in a burst of bitter flavor. Some escaped the corners of Bucky's mouth, only for Steve to catch them and feed them to Bucky. And if that was not arousing.

They tacked themselves back into their boxers and got in the car, suddenly conscious of someone having spotted them. Bucky leaned in and placed a kiss on Steve's lips.

“Thank you. For the clothes, for dinner. I had a great time.” he said, biting his lower lip. Steve's eyes didn't fail to track the motion. The older man smiled and him and brought his hand up to cheek.

“I told you, I want to treat you as you deserve”

With that, Steve revved the engine and took off. Bucky, lulled by the slow music and the slight rocking motion closed his eyes and fell asleep against the window.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little hasty. I will edit this as soon as I get home. Now, you may enjoy the fluff :) xx

"This is so fucking awesome. Like,really, Barnes, it's Givenchy. Like, real leather, Givenchy leather. I need to borrow this"

"No"

Clint pouted at him and tried to use his puppy eyes. Too bad Bucky had become immune to them several years ago. So, the brunnet ignored him and sucked on his straw, letting the thick and almost too sweet coffee flood his mouth. Starbucks, man. He looked around at the park, taking notice of Sarah's long blond hair. She was laughing while Sam chased her around the small pond. Her anie had been victim to the wind a while ago, finding its place on Bucky's own head. Clint had managed to catch him unaware and take a photo, which had been sent to Natasha who messaged him her congrats on his fashionable choice. Hot pink brought out the blue of his eyes, she wrote. He could almost taste the sarcasm.

 Steve had called a while ago to check on both of them, confirming their plans of a dinner in the park. It brought a smile on Bucky's face. Despite not moving on from the drunken famblings that night two weeks ago, the relationship between them was smooth and kinda sweet. There were casual touches in the mornings before Steve went to work and some cuddlying late at night, during movie nights. Sarah had taken the development between them in stride, proudly claiming Bucky's other hand on their walks and his lap during the day. She even had the gal to wink at her father one night when she latched on Bucky's side, making both of them laugh.

 Other than that, Steve had made no move to take Bucky into his bed, or even initiate contact beyond sweet kisses and the occasional grope. It made Bucky a little self concious and aware of the big gap Sarah's mother had left behind. According to what people said, she'd been a really sweet and strong woman, talented and self aware. Steve had been understandably crushed by her death during childbirth, but had devoted his time on their little daughter.

 "Bucky, Bucky, don't let him catch me, please!''

 Once more Sarah provided him with the perfect exit from his quickly darkening thoughts. He rose on his feet just in time to catch Sarah as she ran into him, circlying around his legs and peeking at Sam with a wicked grin. Only to squeek, surprised, when strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her upwards, into her father's lap. She laughed and kissed his cheek.

 "Daddy, did you see, Sammy couldn't catch me!"

 Her excited yells feeled the air and made all of them laugh and look at said man.

"Yeah, Sar, seems like Sammy there is getting a little old with age. Tell me Sammy, do your knees hurt? Do you need to sit down for a little?"

Clint dogded whatever obgect Sam threw his way, making all of them laugh again.

"Alright boys, let's get going. We have a reservation." Natasha said, managing to sound commanding evenhalf drowned in a pink sweater. They all oblidged, following her to the restaurant.

* * *

 Steve frowned, staring out at the road while he drove. Sarah was asleep in the backseat, having burned the excess energy while bounching around the place. But it was not Sarah the one he was concerned about, but Bucky. The younger man had been uncharacteristically quiet tonight, opting to just smile and nod other than throw jokes and silly anecdotes to the table.

He placed a hand on Bucky's thigh and squeezed, catching his attention.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, glancing at Bucky's eyes. ''You weren't yourself tonight"

Bucky smiled

"Nah, just tired. I went downtown for a few erands and it got the better of me, that's all."

The car reached a red light and Steve turned to look at Bucky fully. Placing his hand at the back of the brunnet's head, he tagged him close for a short kiss.

"Could take care of you when we get home" he murmured against those plump lips, bitting the lower. It made Bucky smile his adorable smile, the one that made his eyes light up.

"I would appreciate it" he sid, before lwaning back to his seat. Steve laughed and took of, quickly driving to their destanation. They reached the apartment in record time, placing Sarah in her bed. Bucky watched from the doorway while Steve kissed her brow and wished her good night and "sweet dreams pumpkin". It amde up for a cute scene.

Then, the pair curled up on the couch, with Bucky's head on Steve's lap and the blond's fingers finding their way in the silky locks of brown. They made small talk for a while, before it trailed off to a comfortable silence. Which was broken by Bucky.

"Sleep with me tonight?"

Steve stared down at him, searching his face. He only found hesitance and want. He caught Bucky's hand and kissed every knuckle.

"Of cource"

It was the best sleep he'd gotten in years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make writers happy :)


End file.
